Rememberance1
by snickie808
Summary: Nothing can stop true love. Kurama/ Kagome


They were the best of friends. Their mother's had been best friends since elementary school. The funny thing was that after they had moved, Suuichi's family, they weren't as close. Their mothers spoke to each other almost everyday but for Kagome and Suuichi, it wasn't as much. They had both began their own adventures. Kagome had fallen down the old well behind her home when she was fifteen and Suuichi began working for Spirit World not a few months later. For two people who weren't as close anymore, they sure led similar lives. They had been inseperable when they were children and they had helped each other with the death of their fathers. Now though, they were being reunited by the smallest thing as school.

Earlier That Morning

"Inuyasha I have to go!" Kagome said.

"I said no. Are these tests of yours so important?"

"YOU BAKA! My life is here. After the shards are gathered and Naraku is defeated what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to let you destroy my life at home."

Inuyasha grew angry.

"This is not your home!"

Kagome's eyes started to change color as she grew angry.

"Well your time isn't my home. After we complete the jewel I am sure not going to follow you into hell."

Inuyasha grew silent.

"What about the jewel?"

"It will return to me, in my body."

"And my wish?"

"It would be pointless so no wish."

"What? Why?"

"A lot good for you to be a full demon in hell." Kagome snapped.

At that moment Souta came running out of the house. He looked at Inuyasha and said hello before turning his attention to his sister. Souta was excited because he would be spending his day with his sister instead of at his own school. School was school but at least he didn't have to worry about doing work or getting homework. It made it even better because Suuichi went to the same school but Kagome didn't know that. She was always in the Fuedal Era and was always missing his visits but Souta made sure to give Suuichi updates on his sister. He wouldn't tell anyone this but he liked Suuichi so much more than he did Inuyasha because Suuichi actually cared about his sister and Inuyasha was just usuing his sister. Now he was getting impatient and irritated.

"Are you ready?"

Souta looked at Kagome and smiled before nodding quickly.

"Bye Inuyasha."

He hadn't called him Inu-nii-chan in two years but he doubted anyone noticed.

Inuyasha watched them go. Now he had a lot to think about. Inuyasha understood that he had been an ass toward Kagome but he never thought about her. Did he really expect Kagome to give up everything, especially her life? The truth of the matter, he did. It never really sunk into his mind that he promised Kikyo that he would go to hell with her and he kind of figured that Kagome would stay by his side. Looking in the direction she had taken, he thought about her and what he would do before running away to his own time.

"Nee-chan, do you think Suuichi-kun will recognize me? I did grow a lot since I last saw him."

Kagome just smiled and nodded. Souta had been so excited to spend the day with her and with the knowledge that Suuichi would be at the same school. He hadn't stopped smiling since last night. In truth, she was nervous about seeing him again. She hadn't spoken to him in a really long time and things had changed. She changed. Sighing she just focused on her brother and actually getting to school with very little disturbance. Many people had started to stare at her on the streets and it made her kind of angry. She wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. From the reactions of those in the Sengoku Jidai as well as those from the modern time, she kenw she was attractive. She had odd features for a Japanese native. No one she knew had blue eyes and everyone thought she was a hafu. It did irritate her that people stared so openly and even knowing that she was half decent, she sure as hell wasn't going to flaunt it nor did she truly care. She had more important things on her plate than worrying about what others though and it just seemed to make people want her more.

"Excuse me."

An older woman sat in front of the window. Her glasses were falling off of her face and her eyes were squinting at the computer screen in front of her. She seemed like a nice woman though, very hard working.

"Can I help you?"

Kagome just smiled shyly.

"I'm a new student. Can I have my uniform and my schedule please? My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

The woman smiled at her. It was rare for her to have a student who knew their manners.

"Of course. Here you go, remember now if you need anything just come to me alright?"

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you very much."

Souta didn't care about Kagome's classes. He only wanted to find Suuichi.

"Come on Souta."

He followed his sister but he couldn't help looking for Suuichi. There, he saw red hair and knew only one person who could have hair like that. Ripping himself away from his sister he ran toward it. He could hear his sister call for him but there was only one thing on his mind and that was the person he was looking for. His eyes widened and he lunged himself at his idol. He was so happy that he thought he could cry.

"Souta-kun?"

"Hi."

"Is Kagome-chan here?"

Souta smiled when Suuichi looked for his sister. He knew that they like each. It was so obvious to everyone except for them. Souta remembered when his mom and Suuichi's mom had come together and began talking about when their children would marry. It was a bet between them and he had wanted to join in. His smile got wider as Kagome immerged from the sea of students. She stopped and stared at Suuichi. Suuichi put Souta down before slowly walking toward Kagome before he started to run toward her. The other students stopped and stared, most had looks of jealousy but they could look all they wanted. His sister and Suuichi belonged together. Souta smiled as Suuichi picked his sister up, swinging her around before hugging her tightly. When Kagome was finally let down, she was still smiling brightly at Suuichi.

"Wow, she's beautiful." A girl whispered. "Exactly like Suuichi's beauty."

"Yes she is." The boy with slicked back hair. "Very lovely."

Souta winced when the girl punch him. Ouch, but he deserved it. Nobody checks out his sister without his permission.

"Who is she?"

Suuichi finally remembered his friends.

"This is Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-chan?" The blue haired girl asked.

Suuichi so desperately wanted to tell them that she is the protector of the Shikon no Tama and a very powerful priestess but he refrained from telling them anything of value. This was his treasure and he didn't want to share.

"She's my best friend."

Kagome smiled and bowed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

No one noticed Suuichi shiver at her voice.

"And I'm Souta."

"Hello. I'm Keiko."

Kagome smiled at her.

"Yusuke."

Souta looked at the guy then looked at Suuichi.

"I've heard about you."

"Have you now? You're not scared?"

Souta just looked at him funny before he started to laugh.

"Why should I be scared? Suuichi would kick your butt and my sister would never let you hurt me."

Yusuke smiled. Kurama had gotten stronger and he knew that with the way he looked at Kagome, he would not let any harm come to her or her family. Yusuke didn't doubt that Suuichi would win if he ever got into a fight.

"I am Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome and Souta said.

"Pretty lady, would you be my girlfriend?"

Normally it would have been Yusuke or Hiei that would hit him, even Botan but that wasn't the case not when it came to Kagome. Suuich had knocked him so hard that he flew into the tree near the end of the building. Everyone was looked at Suuichi who was now standing in front of Kagome. Everything about him screamed 'PISSED OFF' and for those who had demon blood it screamed something very different 'My mate'. Hiei and Yusuke backed off a bit and didn't know what to say. Souta though, he was laughed at everyone's expressions. He had seen Suuichi do this before, many times so he wasn't surprised but to see these people look on with awe or surprise or even fear. It was too much.

"He'll never do that again."

"Uh, Suuichi?"

Suuichi straightened himself out and looked at his friends. He didn't really want others to know of his extreme needs when it came to Kagome. He didn't want to show them his protective and many times possessive personality toward her. They were each others treasure, he used to call her that when they were children and he still does sometimes. She is his treasure, she knew everything about him and he for her. She knew about Youko and during mating season, she kept him safe although it usually meant he would be unconscious. She had a really strong right hook. If it wasn't enough, Youko loved and respected her and would allow no harm to come to her. Just looking at her calmed his spirit and at the same time, it drove him crazy. He could remember the last time he had seen her, she had just come out of the shower and he had broken into the home. Youko was going crazy with rage after coming back from one of Koenma's stupid missions. It was such a sight, seeing Kagome in nothing but a towel just froze him, until she punched him in the jaw for bleeding on her carpet. That was a good night, their first kiss and a little more.

"Forgive me."

Kagome giggled and smiled up at him telling him that she didn't mind.

"Anyway. I'm Botan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hiei."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Suuichi told me about you. He said you were strong and really good with a sword. Can you teach me?"

Hiei just looked at the child.

"Why?"

"Suuichi won't teach me and I really want to learn." Souta turned to Suuichi "Please?"

Suuichi sighed.

"I'll think about it."

They went through their classes. Suuichi and Kagome had almost all their classes together. Souta didn't disturb the class but he was bored out of his mind. Both Kagome and Suuichi were very promising students, especially now that Kagome refused to let Inuyasha screw with her life. Souta wondered why Inuyasha was the way he was. Kagome always came home so tired, emotionally from the fighting she had done. Several weeks had passed, many visits from Inuyasha only for his sister to SIT him the moment she saw his face or felt his aura. Kagome was starting to wear down. Everyone was oblivious except for himself and of course Suuichi. He was practically living with them, not that anyone knew but he had walked into his sister's room to see them sleeping together. Souta could see his sister's aura, it was pulsing with her heartbeat and he knew that it was time.

"Kagome-chan?"

She looked up and saw Suuichi's worried face. She smiled at him but knew that she could never hide anything from him. He could always tell when something was wrong.

"Don't worry Suuichi, I'm fine."

Suuichi sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Suuichi knew something was wrong, that something was on her mind. He could tell when she was sleeping as well, she would toss and turn.

"Don't hide from me."

"It's nothing Suuichi."

He tilted her face to look at him.

"Kagome."

"I'm tired Kurama. I don't want to do this anymore. It's becoming too much, I can't even meditate anymore."

"Then don't. Do what you need to do then come home."

Closing her eyes she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"What about Shippo? I can't just leave him like that. Who knows what would happen to him."

"Bring him. I'll help you take are of him. You seem to forget that I am also a kitsune, I will be able to teach him."

Kagome smiled at him and laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. He was great, always there for her. She wasn't afraid to come to a new school because he would be here and nothing bad would ever happen if he was around.

"I have a mission."

"And the final battle is soon."

Souta watched Suuichi comfort his sister. He knew the dangers they lived for and against. He knew that the final battle was soon and could kill Kagome. He had seen parts of it and it scared him. He looked at Suuichi's friends and smiled. They weren't used to this side of Suuichi but they didn't know him like he knew him. If they knew everything, they would probably fall over. When Suuichi comes late at night to sleep next to his sister or when he breaks into their home and kidnaps Kagome while she is sleeping. Suuichi's mother and their mother had gotten used to not seeing their children in the morning but if his friends knew about it, well he could just see their faces

"Shit." Yusuke whispered.

Souta looked at Yusuke and frowned.

"Have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry kid."

"It's okay."

"Hey! Suuichi we gotta go."

Suuichi looked at Yusuke and sighed.

"I have to go. Promise you'll come back. Promise that you'll come home to me."

She gave him a sad smile.

"I can't promise you but I'll try."

Suuichi sighed and hugged her, holding her tightly to him. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Within their gazes they told each other everything they would need to know. Suuichi allowed his hand to gently cup her cheek and lowered his lips to hers. Suuichi tenderly carressed her lips, letting all the emotions of fear and love run through her. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss. Nibbling on her lower lip he coaxed her mouth to open to his waundering tongue. His arms clutched her tighter to his body, one hand finding the base of her skull and raking his hand through her hair. Kagome was holding him just as tightly. She gave a small moan when he pulled her tighter and he growled in response. He loved her little sounds, just thinking about was making him aroused.

"Well damn. I never though I'd ever see Kurama do that." Yusuke muttered to him.

His friends and classmates stared in shock. The girls knew they couldn't compete with that girl, well the more intellegent girls at least. Suuichi's friends and Souta had to turn away. They felt like they were peeking into an intimate moment.

"I feel so sorry for Suuichi."

"Why?" Botan asked.

Souta sighed. They were going to find out anyway.

"Kagome is going to fight five hundred years into the past against a half-demon named Naraku. When she comes back, she won't remember him. She won't remember anything other than the final battle and Shippo."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Who is Shippo?"

"Shippo is a kitsune kit that my sister adopted."

"How do you know this? How did we not know about this?"

"I have the sight. I can see certain events that happen, which are significant. I can't control it though but Kagome said she'd train me. You don't know about it because we didn't want you to know about and Koenma is sworn to secrecy."

They just nodded. They knew when Koenma's hands were tied.

"Do you know about the final battle?"

"We'll be able to watch it. You should go though, it might be important."

Yusuke could only nod. He knew two very strong people, spiritually and he didn't know it. He couldn't sense them either.

"Come on Suuichi!"

Suuichi broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Kagome's. They were panting from lack of oxygen and the feelings rushing through them. Suuichi knew something would happen, something bad but he couldn't place what.

"Be careful." Kagome whispered.

"You as well."

Kagome watched him go and for some reason, she felt cold and utterly alone. She walked up to Souta and nodded, together they walked home. Nothing was said between the siblings, they knew. She wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her but he was the last person she wanted to see. Kagome had moved on her from and he no longer held her heart if he held it at all and she was thankful for that. Her thoughts trailed to Suuichi and she sighed. She really missed him and although it had only been an hour.

"I'm almost ready." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her that he was going to choose her but Souta shook his head. Inuyasha sorta understood but he thought Kagome was going through one of her mood swings.

"Okay lets go. Souta remember to seal the well house."

"Okay nee-chan. Please come back to me."

Souta watched Kagome disappear into the well and sealed the shed. He snickered as he thought about Inuyasha's slap in the face. It was his fault for trying to pick his sister up like she was incapable of doing so herself. Looking back at the shed he sighed, he knew damn well that a demon could escape the well thanks to that undead priestess Kikyo, the bitch, but the well house was sealed and Kagome's purifying orb would destroy any unwanted demon from attacking them. He stayed in his room, waiting for Boton. He didn't have to wait very long though, only about a week. When she came to pick him up, she was very surprised and didn't know how to act. He smiled at her and it seemed like everything was smoothed out. Walking through the portal and the Gates of Judgement he sighed. He did not want to be here and watch what he had already seen. Many of the ogers bowed to him because of his relation to Kagome, he was praised.

"What's Souta doing here? And dressed like that." Kuwabara asked.

Souta had an irritated tick on his forehead. These were the priest robes that his sister had brought to him when he had passed the first and second part of his training.

"Welcome to Spirit World Souta-sama. Is it time?"

"Hi Koenma long time no see. Yup, its time."

Suuichi walked toward Souta and gave him a sad smile. Souta just smiled back.

"Hey Kurama. I told them about a week ago, we don't have to hide anymore."

He just nodded.

"Souta-sama, it's starting."

Everyone sat and watched the screen as Souta said the nessessary chant that would activate the orb. They saw two sides standing on what they made to be a battlefield. On one side there was a man wearing a baboon pelt, a woman flying on a feather, a small girl holding a mirror, a young man holding a sickle and someone who looked similar to Kagome and behind all of them were hundreds of thousands of demons. On the otherside of the battlefield was Kagome in a very skin tight outfit. It was the demon slayers outfit and Kurama knew that outfit very well. Standing beside her was a young woman with a huge boomerang on her back wearing a similar outfit. She had a huge cat beside her as well. A young monk stood next to the woman, his staff standing tall and proud. There was a half-demon with fuzzy ears, wearing a red outfit and a large sword but the person that caught many eyes was the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru standing next to Kagome. They didn't know that he was apart of this battle, looking at Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru they saw similarities, they had the same markings. Kagome had the crescent moon and the sphere of the Shikon no Tama on her forehead with the Demon Lord's markings on her cheeks. Kurama swelled up with pride, his Kagome knew the Demon Lord of Makai and was apart of his family. Behind those fighters were hundreds of thousands of a mixed group. Humans and Demons had come to the final battle, those who had been wronged by Naraku and had befriended the little miko. Millions were in attendance to this fight and many more were coming.

"What is this?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is the final battle of the Shikon no Tama." Souta said.

"Final battle?"

"Haven't you heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yeah, we're studying that now." Yusuke said.

"This is the final battle of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome is the foreign miko."

"We've been learning about her?"

"Yup." Souta said proudly

Kagome took a deep breath. This was it, she could not fail.

"It's been a pleasure being your friend and I am honored to fight by your side." Kagome said.

Her voice rang throughtout the battlefiend. Everyone shouted their praise to her. Many demons were bowing their heads in her direction. She winked at Sesshoumaru who cracked a smile at her.

"I'm so proud of everyone." Kagome said. "When I bring the barrier down, it'll be a blood bath."

They all nodded. Kagome watched as Naraku's first wave came up to them, his second right behind. She focused all her energy toward her barrier and pushed it forward, eliminating the first and second wave. Both parties were surprised at her power and control. With a cry, they all ran forward, their weapons clashing against their enemies. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome were fighting side by side, while their friends had taken up the flanks on either side of them. It was important that everyone stick to the plan and part of it was making sure that nobody was left alone.

"Woah!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They watched as Kagome spun, taking out twenty demons at once. It was like watching an action movie. There was so much blood and screaming. Kagome stopped and looked around, locating her companions. Everyone was fighting someone. They had to watch as Kagome saw many of her friends and allies were being killed. Kurama growled when Kagome was shot. They were all angry and felt helpless because they could nothing, only watch. Kurama was entranced though, his Kagome was fighting the greatest battle in the history of the Worlds. He was so proud of her.

Kagome cried out at the pain but didn't do anything else. She saw Kanna and took aim, she needed to bring down the strongest of them first before worrying about the small fries. Before she was able to let her arrow go, another embedded itself into her back. She knew that Inuyasha would be angry but she was not going to die because of his selfishness or Kikyo's selfishness and she was definitely not going to die because of some quack zombie. The knoched arrow flew when Kagome turned, Kikyo had no chance as Kagome's arrow went through her head, between the eyes. Kagome was going to take no chances as she watched the souls escape and Kikyo finally crumbled back into ash.

"Goodbye Kikyo." Kagome said. "May you finally discover your peace."

She turned and saw several wolf demons lose their souls. Once again, she knocked an arrow and took aim. She let the arrow go, watching as it nailed Kanna in the back and through her heart to pierce the mirror and shatter it. The souls trapped in her mirror were released and went to their rightful owners. She ran to help Sango but got there too late. Sango was stabbed through. Kagome could only stare as Sango's eyes widened and she coughed up blood before falling onto her knees and finally onto her face. Gasping breaths came from the young woman before she died.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed.

It was hard to watch this. Kagome was running to her fallen friend, crying as she held her dead body. They saw her get up and rush to her other friends. Kagome was now fighting alongside the monk their auras were lashing out in their pain and sorrow. Several demons threw spears at Kagome in hopes to bring down the only woman who could destroy all they were working for. She hadn't noticed them but the monk had and jumped in front of Kagome taking the hit for her. They saw her eyes widen, the look of horror would forever be etched into their minds. Her mournful cry silenced the entire battlefield. Botan was weeping silently since Kagome could not. It was amazing when her body started to glow and with every step she took, a powerful wave of her energy washed over the field killing all who stand against her. Just being who she was, it affected the demons on the field. Those who fought by her side were feeling three times as strong, those who weren't, well they weren't lasting very long.

"Wow, she sure has a lot of power." Kuwabara said.

The demons who attacked her were purified before even coming close to her body. Botan gasped, being a ferry girl, she could see the dead souls but she couldn't see them.

"She's purifying their souls. She destroyed them." Botan whispered.

"She's in rage." Souta said.

The field was littered with weapons and bodies. It disgust her to see this because all she wanted was peace. Kagome was tired of fighting, she was tired of the bloodshed and she was tired of watching the people die. Slowly she made her way to Naraku. Inuyasha was fighting against Kagura while Sesshoumaru was battling against the dead as well as Hakudoshi and Kohaku. Kagome knew they could handle this, her mission was to take out the master. Naraku stepped out onto the field without his pelt. The black Shikon no Tama was shining its taint for all to see. Kagome's half was pure white, glowing with purity. The wounds on her body were healing while Naraku hadn't even been touched yet. Stupid bastard made everyone else fight while he just watched.

"My little miko." Naraku purred.

"The stupid baboon." Kagome said.

The people in Spirit World just stared. That was Naraku? He didn't look very tuff but they knew that people didn't always look as they seem. They watched as Naraku let loose hundreds of demons at Kagome. This guy sure fought dirty but he had a strategy, to make his opponent exhausted. Kagome was already tired, her soul was and they knew she wouldn't last long but it was fascinating watching her fight. She had such grace to her movements and she was powerful.

"She won't make it at this rate!" Yusuke shouted.

"Have faith in Kagome-sama." Koenma said. "She has a few tricks up her sleeve."

She was tired and irritated. Kagome glowed for a short moment before the power around her pulsed and swept through the field. The demons Naraku had sent out were purified and destroyed. She slowly walked toward Naraku, her twin blades were thirsting for his blood. She could see the fear in his eyes and enjoyed it but at the same time she could see the lust in his eyes and was disgusted. She now stood only a few feet from him. After much thinking, Kagome believed that Naraku didn't truly know why he was doing this.

"You've grown quite powerful little miko and you're not using the Shikon's power."

'She's not borrowing power?" Inuyasha thought.

'How powerful is she?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"You've matched your incarnation well, Daughter of Midoriko."

'Midoriko?' The two inu brothers shouted in their heads.

"So you've finally figured it out? I am not Kikyo's reincarnation in the slightest."

"Of course not little miko. Kikyo was never truly pure. She wanted to be rid of her responsibilities because she couldn't handle it. She was selfish and she hated. You don't hate and you are the responsibility. You are the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome stood there waiting. She would let Naraku make the first move, hopefully he was tired of talking aready cause his voice was annoying. Sometimes though, she too wished that none of this happened. Not to escape her destiny or responsibility but because there had been too many innocent deaths. For an instant she thought about what would happen after this battle and the jewel was completed. All at once many things flashed in her head and she made a sour look, maybe she wouldn't think about it right now. Kagome saw Naraku run toward her and of course she saw the tentacles coming at her back. Just before they hit her, she jumped out of the way. She landed on one of them and watched as Naraku grew angrier, slicing it open, she poured her purifying energy into it and watched as it made its way toward Naraku's heart. He charged at her, a sword in his hands pointed at her own heart. Kagome piveted to the right and used her twin swords to block and attack. She would not let him win, she couldn't.

They were all watching as the swords clashed against each other. They could tell that both the demon and Kagome were getting tired. Souta winced when Naraku had stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. He could tell that she was in pain and he knew that the longer they watched, the more Kurama was losing control over his rage. The clashing of metal run loudly in their ears as did Naraku's final yell. Kagome had struck him through the heart and released her pure aura into his body. From Naraku, her energy went out to all of his attachments. None of them survived.

"Die Bastard!" Kagome screamed

Everything stopped as waves of Kagome's aura washed over the battlfield. Naraku's tainted half of the Shikon no Tama was purified the moment it touched Kagome's hand. The screen went blank as the light shot from the Shikon no Tama. They heard Kagome's cry of pain then it had abruptly stopped. When the light cleared, Kagome was floating in the sky with the Shikon above her heart and the spirit of Midoriko behind her. They didn't know what Midoriko was saying but they watched as she pushed the Shikon into Kagome's chest and pull out half a soul out of her body. It was in the ancient miko's hand before she squeezed it, poof. Kagome's body was gently laid down on the ground where Midoriko said a prayer. The ancient miko looked around at the bloody battlefield and released her own aura. All those who had fought alongside Kagome were brought back to life.

"Live with happiness." The ancient miko said before disappearing.

"The largest blood bath in the history of Japan." Koenma said. "Over 287,000,824 demons died and about 2,719,220 humans died."

Turning back toward the screen, they watched the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru bring back the young boy with the sickle. He picked Kagome up and walked toward the village. The hanyou was walking behind everyone as he looked around. All the fighters were injured but no longer dead but Kagome was still badly injured. She was the worst out of all of them.

"Kaede-sama." The monk called out. "It's Kagome."

"Bring her inside and step out."

Sesshoumaru laid her down and dragged the whiney hanyou out of the hut. The monk walked out knowing that this wasn't the appropriate time for his jokes. he looked at Inuyasha and shook his head. He wondered what would happen when he found out that Kagome didn't love him anymore, that she had moved on a long time ago.

"So this is what happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. Kagome-sama defeated Naraku all by herself." Koenma said. "Brave and Powerful woman."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango and Kaede. Slowly she got up and looked around. She saw their surprised looks but ignored them. There was more important things she was was worried about. Putting on a simple yukata, she ran outside and toward the battle field. Kagome saw Inuyasha run up to her and groaned. She wanted to be left alone.

"Inuyasha. OSUWARI!"

'There that should keep him still for a while.' She thought happily.

Kagome ran until she saw Naraku's human counterpart Onigumo. Normally she would have healed the broken man but not this man. Kneeling beside him, she started to speak to him.

"I would have given you a second chance but you don't deserve one. If only you had chosen a different path to follow. I'm going to do what Kikyo should have done."

Kagome's friends were surprised and frightened when Kagome lit the man on fire just by her touch. It wasn't so much of fear of her but it was the fear of the look of hatred in her eyes. Onigumo's soul left his body and Kagome caught it in her hands. She purified it to the power that it exploded just like Midoriko did to Kikyo's soul. Nobody would have thought Kagome would do something like that. She was always going on about second chances but they guessed that even she had her breaking points.

"Kagome-chan?"

"It's fine."

"Kagome-sama, where did the Shikon no Tama go?"

She looked at Miroku and he saw every question answered in her eyes.

"It has taken its place as my heart and soul."

"MAMA!"

She smiled as she caught Shippo. The others had gone back to the hut to rest, Kagome was fine.

"Hello Shippo-chan, did you be brave and protect Rin-chan and the village children?"

"Yup. I was brave. Can we go home yet?"

She nodded.

"Kagome. Stay here with me."

She looked at Inuyasha funny.

"No Inuyasha. I will not stay here with you, I am going to go home."

"Why not?"

"I would be miserable here and Shippo-chan would be as well."

"But we can love each other."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I don't love you Inuyasha."

"You did. What changed?"

Kagome sighed.

"True, I did care for you but you abused it. I don't love you anymore Inuyasha, I've moved on. You just weren't worth the effort."

Inuyasha grew furious. Kikyo was gone and now Kagome was telling him that she didn't care about him. His eyes flashed red and he attacked.

"If I can't have you. Nobody can."

"Selfish brat!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome truly didn't want to hurt her old friend but he betrayed her over and over again. This was the last and final straw. She was holding onto Shippo, more like he was holding onto her. He had hid between her back and her hair she had finally gotten tired of his whining and grew it long. He whimpered in fear and her maternal instincts kicked in. Noticing the well, she had told him to hide inside. It would make it easier so that she could fight. With Shippo in the well, Kagome could focus on Inuyasha. He would pay for his betrayal and his selfishness. Charging, she made many well rounded hits all over Inuyasha's body. Most of them were to steal his energy. Yes, she had learned those very dangerous "black magik" techniques that mikos were not allowed to use. Screw that, if your life is in danger, use whatever force nessessary. Watching with very cold eyes, she waited for Inuyasha to strike. Traveling with him gave her the advantage of knowing how he fought. Watching him closely, she saw his legs tense, he was going to pounce and pounce he did. She had been ready though, her fist connected to his solar plex. It knocked the air out of him. This couldn't go on for long, she wanted to get her and Shippo out of here without Inuyasha. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Inuyasha getting ready to strike with the Wind Scar. By the time she noticed, it had already been making its way toward her. Bringing her hands forward, she shot her energy out at him, it connected with Inuyasha's Wind Scar and they canceled out. The explosion flew her backwards, calling Tetsusaiga she shot her energy once more at Inuyasha. It wouldn't purify him but it would cause him immense pain for weeks to come. The air was knocked from her lungs when she hit the top of the well before falling inside. Shippo immediately grabbed onto her as he watched debri and other things crash into the well. His eyes widened at the colors before they landed on the unforgiving ground. He saw that there was a building over the well and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome-nee-chan!"

"nee-chan?" Shippo whispered.

"Somebody help!" Shippo cried out. "Mama's hurt."

Shippo stared up hoping to find someone but instead of one, he saw several people looking in and some were demons. He recognized the man coming down though, he was his mama's fox. His mama told him about this man, he was a silver fox and she really liked him. Shippo jumped into the man's arms and started to cry. His crying woke Kagome up, she pinned the man against the wall of the well. Her twin swords were against his neck and her knee was at his crotch. It aroused Kurama a bit until she spoke.

"Who are you? What did you do to my son?" She growled out.

"Kagome-chan, don't you recognize me?"

"Mama, it's Kurama. Don't you remember, you said he was your treasure."

Kagome put her swords down and looked around. She looked so confused, taking her hand she placed it against the man's cheek. There was a blank spot, she couldn't remember anything other than the battle with Naraku.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember."

Kurama looked so sad. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him

"Please Kagome-chan, pleaser remember me."

It had triggered something in her mind. His arms felt so good.

"Youko." She whispered before she passed out.

Kurama looked happy. She remembered a part of him of course he was a bit put out that she would remember the counterpart she normally mauled. Slowly he picked her up while Shippo was holding onto her personal belongings, sitting on her stomach. He looked down at the young child and at Kagome and smiled, they were going to be his family. Jumping out of the well, he sighed.

"You're mama's fox right?"

"Yes as are you."

Shippo narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You won't take away my mama right?"

"Of course not. You will become mine as well."

"Oh, okay."

The moment the doors to the well house opened, Shippo froze and began to panic. The scents were horrible and there were other youkai around. His fear woke Kagome up, her aura surrounded them, even Kurama and she watched all of them very carefully. The moment she saw Souta, her aura went down as did the barrier around them. Kurama was surprised, he was usually on the otherside of the barrier. Kurama had growled low and Shippo had relaxed. Seeing Souta run toward her, she forced herself to stay awake for a little while. He was bound to have questions.

"Nee-chan, why do you have Inuyasha's sword with you? Won't he need it?"

"He has betrayed me. he didn't deserve to use my sword."

Shippo and Souta were confused.

"Your sword?" Souta asked.

"Yes. I released it from its prison and by my touch and command does it obey."

That was the last she said before she passed out again. Kurama had begun to panic, his hair and eyes changing with every soft breath Kagome was making. Shippo had jumped off of Kagome when Kurama had growled at him. It wasn't a bad one but it was as though he had immediately taken the role as daddy. Shippo watched wide eyed as Kurama had rushed her inside. Guess he got his family sooner than he thought.

Four months later

Kurama was frustrated. Kagome was very slowly remembering things. He staye by her side and was always tehre for her. He taught Shippo all about his magic as well as his heritage. Kurama could see the emotions in her eyes and smiled, no matter what, he would always have that special connection. It was hard when he had missions, it broke his heart. Kagome would worry and Shippo would cry everytime he had to leave, he usually spent a good hour just trying to get Shippo to let go of his clothing. Koenma tired to relax the missions and not send him but it was a little difficult. Kurama wanted to stay close to Kagome, even more so since Koenma said both demons and humans would be after her. It was bad enough with people at school now he had to worry about the entire population. The Shikon no Tama had been purified but it still gave off its flow of power. Many people want it and would do anything to get it.

"I need all of you to protect Kagome-sama."

"Excuse me."

Koenma stopped and looked at Kurama. He knew that Kurama would be upset, more than upset. Anything that involved Kagome woudl bring out the demon within Kurama. Both counterparts were protective of the priestess and both loved her. Youko would not have a one night stand nor would he allow anyone else to touch her. The team, in the beginning, had to tread very carefully in fear of overstepping the bondaries. It was like having to walk on glass but they understood.

"Koenma-sama, they need to go now."

"Humans are after her, all you can do is run and hide. You can't hurt them."

Kurama ran into the portal with Yusuke trailing behind him. Hiei went to check up on Shippo. Kurama had finally given in, thanks to Kagome's pleading, to let Hiei train Shippo but he was always there and watching. Since Kurama went to find Kagome, he could train Shippo without having to worry about Kurama's protective streak. He told Kurama that Kagome was in Eastern Tokyo. He nodded and ran that way, Yusuke went along with him. More so to make sure that Kurama didn't hurt anyone too badly. Even without using his demon strength, he was quite powerful. If they were just using fist, he gave Yusuke a run for his money and most times he beat him.

"Kurama! Take her into that hotel!" Yusuke said as they raced down the alleyway. "Or that one, or that one. Just choose one!"

Kurama nodded and ran into the run down building. He stopped and looked around. The inside was nice, like a five diamond hotel but he'd think about that later. Kagome was wearing his jacket while Yusuke was running with a piece of Kagome's blood soaked clothes. He walked up to a woman at the front desk. She looked at him and gave him a flirty smile. Kurama wanted to roll his eyes. No one could replace his treasure.

"Welcome to the Imperial Lodge. How may I help you?"

"I would like a room."

"For how long sir? Several hours or overnight?"

"Uh, overnight."

"What kind of room would you like? We have many to fit your needs. Soft and Sensual? Tropical? We have a Hardcore room if you enjoy that as well?"

Kurama just sighed in his bad luck.

"Whatever room is the most normal."

"Very well. That will be 1,200 dollars sir."

Kurama gave her his credit card and sighed. He was glad that Koenma was paying them. He had it all worked out after figuring out that they wouldn't be able to survive with nothing. He had it all set up, there was an office downtown and everything. Keiko was slightly happy because Yusuke was starting to become more into a normal society. He had a job, even if it was with Spirit World, that pays and had more time. His missions were still very dangerous but his life wasn't always on the line. Kurama thought that Yusuke had it easy. he only had to deal with Keiko. Kurama had to protect Kagome and Shippo, help Kagome uncover her memories and make sure to keep his instincts in control. Plus it was getting harder and harder to leave their side. Shippo cries and Kagome mopes herself to the point that Souta has to stay with her. It doesn't quite put his mind to ease knowing that others want Kagome and she can't remember what they shared.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your stay. Let me know if you need anything."

Kurama was disgusted. He had Kagome with him and that woman was still flirting. He guided Kagome toward the elevator and watched her closely. He knew that she was scared and when she was scared, she would beome quiet and stay close not that he minded. Making sure nobody was following him, they entered the room. Kurama led Kagome to the bed and laid her down. When he got there, some people had jumped her, touching her. It pissed him off and Yusuke had to hold him back from killing them. They hadn't done much to her other than scare the crap out of her but it had been enough. He laid down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face, she had locked herself inside of her mind. He kissed her brow before exploring the room. He had actually liked this room, it had write walls with flowers around. Knowing Kagome, he drew her a bath.

"Kagome-chan, I have a bath ready."

Kagome just got up and walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of Kurama. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off. Kurama took a deep breath as he undressed her and lowed her into the bath tub. It wasn't his first time seeing her naked but he hadn't in such a long time that he forgot how beautiful she was. Keeping his touch gental, he washed her body. As he cleaned her body, he couldn't help but look at her. Kagome had such a lovely, perfect body. Kurama smiled as she started to awaken, moaning as he massaged her shoulders. He knew where she liked to be touched and how she liked to be touched. He knew every spot on her body and loved exploring.

"Kurama?"

"I'm here Kagome-chan, you're safe."

Kagome flung herself at him and cried. She mumbled how scared she was and how happy she was when he came to her rescue. They held each other for a short while. Kurama left Kagome to finish her bath while he ordered dinner. He knew what she liked but they didn't have any so he just ordered whatever. Kurama didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. It was that moment that he realized it, he was going into heat. He must have really bad luck since he was with Kagome and she didn't know the spell and what she needed to do if things got out of hand. There was also the fact that they were in a love hotel, alone. If he knew it was safe, Kurama would get out of here but he knew it was and he would never abandon Kagome. He would just have to deal with this as it came.

"Room Service."

He answered the door and was hit with the aroma of room. Hot rice, Tempura, Chicken Karrage, Nishine, Tonkatsu, Assorted Sushi, Gobo and Sashime. They didn't have any Oden which didn't surprise im. Kurama tipped the man and closed the door. He was greatful that there was tea in the room, he didn't need to call room service all the time. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door. Kagome was dressed in a yukata, plain, a sleeping yukata.

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome just nodded. Her stomach had answered growling loudly.

"Come. We can eat."

Kagome watched Kurama out of the corner of her eye, he was very good looking and so nice to her. She watched him walk into the bathroom. She needed to think very badly. Kagome saw him in her dreams, nothing different from every other moment. She knew they were close but she didn't know how close. It also didn't help that she was so attracted to him. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice what she was drinking. She sighed and laid down on the bed. What's going to happen anyway? Kagome closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Immediately the dreams began, erotic dreams.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. Her body felt on fire and it was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Kurama. I feel funny."

She lookd into his eys and lust shot down her spine.

"Did you drink anything other than the tea?"

Kagome pointed to the table. Kurama walked over and sniffed the contents. He cursed his poor luck. The drink she consumed contained aphrodisiacs and to make things even worse, he had already started into his heat. Kurama looked back at Kagome, he couldn't really do anything about it now, we maybe he could toss her into the bathroom and turn on the cold water. It usually worked for him after an hour, it should work for her right?

'You could just do her and us a favor'

'I can't take advantage of Kagome-chan.'

'We're not going to take advantage of her.'

'Youko, we can't'

'Says you. Look Suuichi, she's suffering.'

'She doesn't remember us Youko.'

'She does remember us, just not all of us.'

Kurama looked at Kagome. She was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. he could see that she was fidgetting and uncomfortable and immediately felt pity toward her. Whenever she was in the mood or he put her in the mood, he always took care of her. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Walking back to Kagome, he picked her up and stepped into the pouring water. She shivered and curled into him. He could feel the heat leave him only to return with vengence. Looking down at Kagome, the heat was staying with her but she was shivering.

"Is this not working?"

Kagome shook her head and curled even deeper into herself. Kurama leaned back against the tub wall, swearing at himself he pulled Kagome back and let the water hit her chest as he hands brushed her skin, smirking as she shivered and her scent increased, pulling the yukata away from her body. He looked into her eyes, so innocent and gave her a small smile. Kagome looked confused, he had never touched her like this and had always run away from her, but anyone could see the want, the lust and even the love she held for him in her eyes. Her eyes fluttered when his hands slowly moved to her breast, it felt so good. She shivered as his hands molded to them, cupping them. Nobody knew that his hands were worn and ruff and she wouldn't tell a single soul. Kurama smiled down at her, her reactions were just like normal and to feel her flesh against his hands were heaven. No one would ever know that her skin was smooth, soft, silky. He would never let another person see the markings she had on her body, the silver marks on her breast and her hips. There were two on each breast, from the rib cage to her nipple and two on each hip, pointing toward her womanhood. They were smooth and they looked beautiful on her skin. Kurama was rubbing the marking on the left breast, teasing the nipple every third swipe. He was thinking to himself, could he complete her the way she was yearning for? He knew he wanted to complete her and himself he just didn't know if he could handle if she got angry at him. Looking at her face, his worries escaped him. Kurama moved his hand lower down her chest and toward what would have been a nest of curls. His eyes snapped down toward his hand. All he saw was smooth skin. He let his fingers pet the skin for a short time before his fingers spread her open. He smiled at her gasp, the way her hand gripped his wrist and the way her back arched against him as her heated skin was immediately introduced to the cold water.

"Feel good?" Kurama purred in her ear.

Kagome nodded her head as her body moved in its own accord against his hand.

"I'm glad. Let me take care of you."

Kurama watched her reaction as one finger slowly entered her body. He winced as he remembered how tight she was and how much he would have to prepare her before he completed them. He would have to be extremely gentle as well. Kurama knew that he wasn't of normal size and thinking back on Kagome's reaction when she first saw him was priceless. She looked from his dick to his face back down to his dick then asked if it was possible for him to shrink it. With the union of Suuichi and Youko's soul everything of the youkai had been merged. As a human he was little above average but now that he was youkai instead of an avitar he was way above average and now understood why demons were so arrogant. Youko had given him a lesson on demon mating and about the different demon types and heritage of them. It was almost as shocking to learn that Hiei was now the same height as Yusuke, that he hadn't had hit his growth spurt until 300th birthday. Kurama caught Kagome's lips with his own to distract her when he added another fighter into her body, smiling when she shuttered and moaned. He worked his fingers inside her as his thumb put a small amount of pressure, manipulating the bud of her excitement. Kurama let his head fall onto her shoulder as he pleasured her. He loved the way she mewled and moaned, arched against him and watching as his fingers worked to bring her higher and higher. He prepared for her scream of pleasure, not prepared for her to call out his name before her body went limp. She had never called out his name before and it made him swell with pride. He stepped out, leaving her Yukata inside of the bathtub, dried her off and lay her on the bed, tucking her in and giving her a goodnight kiss. He walked back into the bathroom and took care of his problem before laying next to her. He though that he was the luckiest male alive before falling into a deep sleep. As he slept, he dreamed of the final battle. things coul dhave gone horribly wrong. Kikyo could have shot Kagome in the chest and Naraku could have pierced her through the heart. Kagome could have been too exhausted by the end and all would have been lost. he never felt so frightened, so helpless. If anything happened to Kagome, if she had died and wasn't revived, he would have joined her in death. Kurama knew that Youko believed her to be his mate and Kurama, himself, tied their souls together.

He was swimming in such horrible nightmares that Youko demanded he wake up. The first thing that he noticed was that he body felt tight, warm and pleasured. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to lench them shut, hissing. Looking down, he saw a mass of black hair. It took him a moment, it takes a while for the gears to start moving, before he was wide awake. Kagome was down at his waist using her petite mouth to bring him pleasure. Sure they had done this, but only a couple of times and most times they were interrupted. He groaned as her teeth raked softy against the shaft of his dick. Her tongue circled the head, sucking in the cold air just to tease him before bathing his manhood as one of her hands gently massaged his balls. Her mouth was pure heaven as she sucked on his arousal, one hand having to hold him down. Finally, she began to get serious. One hand played with his balls, another gripped the base of his dick, stroking what could not fit in her mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, sucking tightly which always drove him mad. His hands gripped the bed sheet, he had made the mistake once of placing his hand on the back of her head, she bit him and he did not want a repeat of that performance. Suddenly the sensation changed, looking down at Kagome he saw that she held his manhood against her cheek as she looked up at him. His eyes stayed on her as she brought the head of his dick close to her mouth. Never leaving his gaze, she kissed the top of his dick before licking up and down the shaft, giving him little love nips along the way.

"Ugh."

His eyes stayed glued on her as she engulted his arousal deep into her mouth. Kurama remembered the last time they tried it, he came so fast that his head was spinning. His eyes widened as he felt the back of her throat. Kagome had contracted her throat so that her muscles massaged his manhood. Looking into her eyes, he groaned when the pressure changed. He grunted and moaned when he released into her mouth. Kurama flopped on the bed. He was stunned and tired from such a violent release, even more surprised that she had swallowed. She had always been afraid to, seeing how much cum he could produce. Apparently she couldn't swallow it all as some dribbled toward her chin. His eyes widened as she used her finger to wipe it up before sucking it clean. That was so hot.

"That was amazing."

Kagome shrugged and snuggled into him. She wanted to repay him for helping her and she had done so in her dream so thought to give it another try. She wondered if she had loved him before, must have because of the emotions were so strong. She had seen the interaction between him and her little Shippo. They were so good to each other and he was always with her and always helped her. They were even talking about getting an apartment together. Shippo had jumped on the idea literally and had helped them in the planning, She lay next to him with her head resting on his chest. The strong steady beat was lulling her to sleep. He looked down at the top of her head. He was so happy and content at the intimacy between them. They had grown up quickly and together, with the deaths of their fathers and their mothers depression. They helped each other deal with the pain, the loss and the loneliness. Kurama threaded his fingers through Kagome's hair. It was nice just laying together. Kurama kissed the top of her head. She had quelled the fire for now but he sighed, the next time he might take her and Kurama didn't know if she was ready to be mated to someone.

"Sleep well my treasure."

An hour later, Kurama was suffering. He gripped and loosened his hold on Kagome. She had woken up because of it and lookd up at him. Her palm gently cupped his cheek. Her eyes were full of worry as she lookd at him. He tilted his head toward her, furthe into her palm and sighed. It was ironic that they had been the same children who had gone through almost similar experiences and homes but coud never once see each other and now, now they were going to bind themselves to each other. They were going to share a home and very soon they were going to join intimately. They didn't mind at all, in fact, both were happy.

"Kurama. It hurts."

He knew what she was talking about. The desire between them climbed and it was getting had to control themselves. The pressure was climbing between and inside of them. Kurama slowly opened her robe. It still amazed him at how close they had got. He attached his lips to her neck, sucking and licking the skin and relishing in the soft moans she produced just for him. His hands skimmed her body, remembering where she was most sensitive. Her moans were driving him crazy and the way she was squirming, it was interesting and it made him swell with pride. Kurama liked the fact that Kagome was so affected by him and that she was comfortable with hi. His lips trailed down her neck and onto her chest. He lay his ear on her left breast up where her heart was located. Kurama heard the pounding, erratic beat, of her heart. Just listening to her heartbeat calmed his sou.

"Kurama?"

He looked up and smiled. He just wanted a small moment.

"It's nothing Kagome."

"Okie dokie."

He smiled at her innocence. That was what first attracted him to her and still did attract him, especially after everything she had gone through. You didn't see it anymore in the world now. Now everything was about sex and although some people made themselves to be innocent, just looking into their eyes you could see the truth. In the beginning, it had just been Kurama and Kagome and later it became Kurama, Kagome and Souta then Kurama and his friends and Kagome and her friends. It was hard, especially since he knew what he wanted. There was never a doubt in his mind about Kagome. He had dated a girl, Maya. He wanted to know how deep his affections were for Kagome. It wasn't fair to Maya and he didn't mean to lead her on or to use her but he had to know. Kurama watched Kagome, stroking her cheek. She was perfect, everything he ever wanted in a woman. She was considerate, concerned, loyal, loving, she was just everything he needed, even sneaky. He knew that he wanted her and now that he had her, he was never going to let her go. She was his treasure and he would allow no one to steal her from him.

"Kagome." He whispered.

"What is it?"

Kurama brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I don't care if you don't remember me or what we had. I won't ever stop loving you."

Kagome froze and stared up into his eyes. She needed to know.

"What did we have? My feelings are jumbled. Tell me, did we love each other?"

"Yes."

"Is it as strong as I feel?"

"As strong as you feel?"

Kagome nodded.

"I feel like my heart will explode, that it's too full."

Kurama just smiled at her.

"Kagome I have and will always love you."

Kagome smiled.

"Let's make new memories."

He smiled at her, capturing her lips with his. His body lay next to hers, not completely touching. Slowly, he manipulated her lips to open. As much as the passion was overflowing from his body, he didn't want to scare her or rush this, it meant a lot to her as well to himself, it meant a lot to them. He slowly touched the tip of her tongue with his. He chuckled at her yelp when he ground himself against her. He was trying to have her play with him, stroking her tongue. Kurama loved how she tasted and the way she would shyly twine her tongue with his. He let his hand fall to her neck and lower toward her chest. His palm skimmed against her skin before he gently cupped her breast. He loved the feel of her breast, it wasn't too small or too large and it would feed his children well. Breaking the kiss he allowed his mouth to attach itself to her neck. He could feel the muscles in her neck tighten and stretch backwards. He gave her little love nips, his hand massaging her breast. His fingers were lightly pinching and pulling at her nipple, teasing it. He liked the little mews she released for him, her pleasure was always first. Slowly his mouth descended toward her breast. He loved the taste of her skin and the way her nipple beaded against his tongue. He chuckled as she gasped and groaned.

It had to be illegal. Nothing was supposed to feel this good. The way he touched her and the way his warmth felt against her body was driving her mad. It was all so new to her. When his tongue touched her breast, it had surprised her and her hands had grabbed his head. Her fingers were massaging his head as she held him over her chest. When Kurama chuckled, it sent vibrating waves through her body. She gasped and groaned at the feeling. He was wicked.

At some points, it didn't feel like a touch, more like a whisper. Kagome could feel him move down her body but was somewhat unaware of what was happening. Kurama had slid down Kagome's body so that he was lying between her legs. He rested his head against her raised right this. His fingers massaged her thigh close to her womanhood hoping to relax her. Kurama waited until he held her attention before starting anything. Youko had done this so many times before but this would be Kurama's first time and Youko was very excited. Suuichi had been taught since Youko had no shame and because Kurama had angered the vain demon. Kurama smiled at Kagome when their eyes locked. Kurama smirked when her eyes widened and her head threw back. If Youko thought he had tasted the finest wines, it was bland water compared to Kagome's unique taste. Kurama liked that Kagome was so smooth; he wanted her to feel good. Her pleasure was his first and only priority. He never could believe her taste and could never get enough.

Looking up at her, he grinned. She was throwing her head from side to side or backwards. Her hands clenched the comforter as she whimpered and cried out. He could feel her body tensing and worked harder to bring her to a peak. Kurama brought his fingers into play, wanting to see how far he could push her until she broke. In truth, he didn't have to wait long. She moaned out his name as her back arched and with a sigh, fell back onto the bed. She smiled lazily as she felt Kurama climb up her body.

He wanted to whimper in pain. He was so hard; he could feel his blood push violently inside of his veins and arteries. Looking down at Kagome, he knew that he wouldn't ever regret this. Slowly he laid his body against hers, one hand positioning himself against her. He smiled down at her as he lay himself down. It pained him to hear her whimpers of pain. Kurama slowly rocked into her, pushing in slightly and exiting a little so that she could get accustomed to the feel. He stopped every other push so that her body could adjust no matter how much he wanted to just bury himself home. Kurama wasn't stupid; he knew that it would hurt her, his girth. He had demon attributes, many plus sides but it was also the fact that Kagome was so small. She was narrowly built; she would forever be tight for him. Kurama sighed. He was finally seated deep inside of her. Opening his eyes, he stared at Kagome's face. She was breathing hard and had tear trails as she willed her body to relax. Kurama kissed the path of her tears, the beginning, her closed eyes and the ending, her chin. He gently kissed her mouth, trying to help ease the pain she had, the pain his caused. He smiled when she relaxed.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Kurama didn't answer her, only pulled out of her until only the tip of his dick resided inside of her. Staring into her eyes, he drove back into her body. A loud cry escaped Kagome's mouth. The pleasure was striking through her body, heating her body and seducing her body. Her hands held his shoulders as he brought himself out and into her body. The noises spilled from her lips and her power danced around them. It brought pleasurable shocks dancing along his skin.

Kagome stared at Kurama. She brought her thighs up to his hips, allowing him to dive deeper into her body. She cried out when he had hit something inside of her, something that shut her down. Her hands fell from his shoulders and back onto the bed. Her mouth opened for the soft mews that wanted to escape. Kagome looked at him when he gripped her hands. His mouth descended down upon her, pouring out his love for her. She eagerly accepted. If you had told her that in the future, she would have been doing this with Kurama, she would have laughed at you.

Kurama smiled down at her. What he wanted for the longest time was coming true. Youko was loving this, for the longest time he had been denied of such pleasures but he wouldn't complain. It was worth it. He had never had a lover like Kagome. Her body held the sweet warmth and it was tight, deliciously tight. Youko drank the energy she was pouring out. Her soul energy was nothing that he ever tasted before. It was sweet, smooth and pure, her innocence and it was tangy, her inner fire. Kurama hissed when Kagome tightened her inner muscles. Every time he would pull out, Kagome would tighten them, which caused more friction. Thank God for the Kegel technique. Kurama knew how close Kagome was to completion as was he. Looking down, he swelled with pride as she writhe in pleasure. Bending down, he sucked on her skin just above her heart. It marked her as his. He grunted as Kagome had her first pure orgasm. He smiled when she moaned as he released and bit down into her skin. Kurama watched as his mark glowed and shifted, creating the kanji for beloved above her heart. Now she was only his, only he could touch her in a romantic way. Other would feel uncomfortable and back off if she didn't purify them first.

"You're mine."

Kagome nodded sleepily.

"Only yours."

A few hours later, Kurama woke up with shivers running marathons up and down his spine. Opening his eyes, Kurama groaned. Kagome was straddling his hips, riding him. His hands gripped her waist as she lifted and dropped upon his manhood. Kurama could feel Youko smashing against his barriers. Kurama understood and allowed Youko freedom. Youko was happy at Kurama's understanding. He opened his eyes to see Kagome arch her back and cry out. He was larger, being in his true form. Being a full demon gave him a few large attributes and as much as he was a part of Kurama, that body was still human. He knew that he was stretching her and she was in slight pain but he would be patient for she was his mate, his for all eternity. She had such power that Kagome stopped aging, plus she was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama. Youko was a full demon and now, the mate of such priestess. Kurama's human body would stop aging as well. He shared her life, never to age and never to die.

"Youko-sama." Kagome moaned.

He wrapped his tail around her body. The tip teasing her breasts and relinquishing in her moans, especially his name. There was nothing sexier than when she moaned out his name and how she had said it, Youko-sama. He hissed as she started moving again, gripping him so lovingly. Youko wasn't going to last very long. The way she was, so tight, wet and the way her body moved, her breasts moved, bounced as she moved against him. His body tightened when she swirled her hips as she dropped down upon him. A guttered shout escaped his throat when she marked him. He could feel her power flow through his body, rush through his veins. Youko wrapped his arms around Kagome's body, holding her as she slept.

The next morning came too quickly but they had spent the night marking love. Kurama had marked her as she did to him. Nothing and nobody could and would be able to separate them from each other. Kurama was told that Inuyasha was still alive and that he had been waiting for five hundred years for a chance to get Kagome back. It made him angry just thinking about it. Inuyasha had caused her so much pain, made her lose her memory and was going to try and claim her? As if he would allow that. There was only so much a person could take and Kurama would not let Kagome be pushed that far.

"My love." Kurama whispered. "Wake up."

What he didn't know was that when they marked each other, Kagome got her memory back. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She didn't regret anything, nothing with Kurama. She knew though, she knew what would happen, what was to come, what they would face. Kagome was sad, sad that Inuyasha betrayed her, sad that she made Kurama worry the way he did, sad that she would never forgive Inuyasha. That sun had set but another was bright, telling her that it was a new day in her new life.

"Kurama" Kagome whispered.

He instantly knew that she was back. She remembered. He was happy and yet, he was very worried.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sore." She mumbled.

Kurama chuckled. He was not expecting that from her.

"Im sorry."

"Don't be, it felt really good."

Kurama blushed.

"You got your memory back."

Kagome nodded.

"Are you angry?"

"Truthfully?"

Kurama cringed, expecting the worst.

"Yes." He said.

Kagome looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"No." She said.

Kurama smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting me."

She just smiled at him.

"You accepted me."

"I guess we accepted each other. We shall deal with our future side by side. I won't leave."

"Yes. That's sounds good. Side by side."


End file.
